criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Jay Karnes
Unnamed son Unnamed daughter |yearsactive = 1998-present }} Jay Karnes is an American actor best known for his role on The Shield. Biography Karnes was born in Omaha, Nebraska, and attended the University of Kansas, where he studied theater, history, and political science. He has performed extensively in the regional theater, including The Oregon Shakespeare Festival, The Missouri Repertory Theatre, The Milwaukee Repertory Theater, South Coast Repertory Theater, Nebraska Shakespeare Festival, and The California Shakespeare Festival, among others. In the mid-1990s, Karnes was a company member with The Oregon Shakespeare Festival, playing major roles in some of its plays. In the late 1990s, Karnes began working in TV and film. In 2008, he portrayed the recurring role of ATF Agent Josh Kohn on the FX Network series Sons of Anarchy. Karnes has also made guest appearances on several TV shows, including Frasier, Judging Amy, Chicago Hope, Cold Case, Criminal Minds, The Pretender, Star Trek: Voyager, House, Body of Proof, and Graceland. He also had a recurring role on Burn Notice as Tyler Brennen, a sinister gunrunner with a predilection for abducting relatives of those he wishes to leverage. Karnes also portrayed Secretary of Defense William Curry on the short-lived ABC TV series Last Resort. Two of the films he has starred in are The Joyriders and The Next Best Thing. His most recent films are Chasing 3000 and Broken Angel. He was also featured in V'' as a minor character and was set to appear as a main character in the show's third season prior to its cancellation. Karnes is currently married to actress Julia Campbell and the couple have twins, a boy and a girl. He is a libertarian and has spoken before the '''Cato Institute'. On Criminal Minds Karnes portrayed serial rapist Hamilton Bartholomew in the Season Seven episode "Unknown Subject". Filmography *Graceland (2013) as Gerry Silvo *Scandal (2013) as Phil Stanner *Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (2013) as Noah Bunning *Last Resort (2012) as Secretary of Defense William Curry (7 episodes) *Criminal Minds - "Unknown Subject" (2012) TV episode - Hamilton Bartholomew *Hide (2011) as Charlie Marvin *CSI: Miami (2011) as Andrew Nolan *Body of Proof (2011) as Martin Loeb *Setup (2011) as Russell *The Protector (2011) as James *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2008-2011) as I.A. Detective Schultz/I.A. Officer Wagenbach (2 episodes) *V (2011) as Chris Bolling (4 episodes) *Burn Notice (2009-2010) as Tyler Brennen (4 episodes) *Law & Order: LA (2010) as Jim Roman *Leonie (2010) as Dr. Rumely *Chasing 3000 (2010) as Adult Roger *Brothers & Sisters (2010) as Roy Scovell (4 episodes) *Donkey Punch (2009) as William (short) *House M.D. (2009) as Nick Greenwald *The Shield (2002-2008) as Detective Holland Wagenbach (89 episodes) *Sons of Anarchy (2008) as ATF Special Agent Joshua Kohn (7 episodes) *Broken Angel (2008) as Michael Levy *The Shield (2007) as Detective Dutch Wagenbach (video game, voice) *Numb3rs (2005) as Martin Rausch *Judging Amy (1999-2005) as ASA Ron Russell/Don Russell/Dr. McGrath (3 episodes) *Cold Case (2004) as Artie Russo *Frasier (2001) as Corporate Guy *Nash Bridges (2000) as Mark Torry *Ally McBeal (2000) as Simon Prune *The Next Best Thing (2000) as Kevin's Lawyer *The Strip (1999) as Jerome Parker *Pensacola: Wings of Gold (1999) as Jonah Stoddard *The Joyriders (1999) as Donald Trout *Star Trek: Voyager (1999) as Lieutenant Ducane *Chicago Hope (1998) as David Ross *From the Earth to the Moon (1998) as Investigator (TV miniseries) *The Pretender (1998) as Brad Anderson 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Actors